


Yearning

by shashashou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shashashou/pseuds/shashashou
Summary: It's human nature to want what you can't have.[Daishou Suguru x Kuroo Tetsurou]
Relationships: Daishou Suguru & Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Yearning

**December 22**

It had only been three days, just three days before Christmas yet Daisho still couldn't manage to not fuck things up. He had been so caught up with trying to make their first Christmas together after graduating and without parents no less perfect, that he forgot an equally important event. The get together of the Yamaka's on the 21st, which was yesterday. He was only reminded by the sound of Mika's angry and betrayed voice through the phone, because she "couldn't look at him right now".  _ God, why was he such a fuck up? _

**8:23 AM**

He picked up his phone, slender fingers lightly tapping on the electronic as he paced around alone in his apartment.  _ Should I? _ He contemplated, ivy irises scanning the recipient of his text: Kuroo Tetsurou. Long-standing rival, but also long-standing friend. Why was he hesitating?  _ Because it's almost Christmas, you planning to shit on another person's holiday, Suguru? _ A tsk escaped his lips followed by the rapid tapping of his foot on beautifully tiled floors.  _ Oh, fuck it. _ He pressed send, dropped his phone on the sofa as if he regretted it. Kuroo had a choice, right? He didn't have to come, he didn't have to meet with him, hell he didn't even need to fucking reply to the trainwreck that was Suguru Daisho. 

_ Tick _ .  **Tock** .  _ Tick _ .  **Tock** . Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours as Daisho waited for anything. A call, a text, just something. He couldn't sit still, and had to keep himself occupied. With what? It was his day off and god did he wish he had work today. He was alternating his actions, sitting on the sofa, standing up, pacing around, as he all but ignored the slim piece of technology he had dropped. 

The moment he heard a beep resound across the empty apartment, like a man starved for water in a desert, he dived to grab his phone. His teeth gnawed on his bottom lip, as he focused his eyes on the message. 

Rooster Hair:

Again? (ಡ艸ಡ)

Couldn't have at least waited until after the holidays?

Relief spread through his being, along with mild irritation. At least it looked like he could still count on the annoying man.

Stinky:

Shut up!

So, are you busy?

Rooster Hair:

For you? Always. 

This little—Daisho was in the middle of typing up a whole reply on how he could have just ignored his text. He had to question how they were able to stay as close friends, but when his unfinished text was replied with another, he already knew the answer. 

Rooster Hair:

10 o'clock, the usual. 

Stinky:

Thanks. 

**10 o'clock the usual**

Actually, it was a few minutes after ten, but in his defense it took awhile to clean himself up. Daisho couldn't have looked as shitty as he felt. Wrapped in multiple layers of clothing to keep himself from freezing over against the harsh winter breeze, he did his best to arrive at their usual cafe. He made a mental note that running while hell was freezing over was something he shouldn't ever do again. Panting, he found Kuroo seated at a bench. 

When he approached, Kuroo lifted the collar of his jacket turning away from him to jab at his obviously problematic relationship. 

"You can't keep expecting me to come running when you have trouble in paradise. If I got 100 yen for every one of your "breaks" with poor Mika-chan..."

A frown crossed his lips, obviously disturbed by the inky haired male's words. Daisho had given him a choice right? Surely Kuroo knew he could have always refused, and he wouldn't have taken it to heart.

"Didn't realise I was forcing your hand to text me back."

His voice came out ragged from the sprint, puffs of breath freezing as he spoke. Daisho entertained the idea that Kuroo would leave, telling him to deal with it himself. He was right after all, as much as he hated to admit it. There was no way of knowing and counting just how many times he had called the man over because he had another fight with Mika-chan. Of course, like always, Kuroo offered him his usual smug little grin. Molten gold orbs danced with mirth, "Nah, I'm just that nice. Would you leave me alone if I didn't?"

"Kuroo-"

He was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go. It's cold."

**11:47 AM**

"So? You giving up already?"

The smooth voice of his companion cut through his thoughts. It had only been an hour and a half but Daisho had already spilled his guts out. All the while Kuroo had given him more than one option he could take. 

"Am I supposed to hope for a Christmas miracle?" 

"You could always," voice dipped lower, and softer as gloved hands reached for his own across the small table. As odd as Daisho found the physical affection was, especially coming from Kuroo he let it pass. He had dubbed it as something the male often did. Perhaps he was just a sucker for those small actions of comfort, and strangely enough he was thankful. The action put his mind a little at ease, but as random and quick as it came, the warmth of Kuroo's hands left. As if he regretted it, treading a line he wasn't meant to cross. Kuroo spoke again, stretched his arms like he hadn't just covered Daisho's gloved hand in his, "I mean if you're already setting yourself up for failure, might as well spend Christmas with me."

The laughter that spilled from Daisho's lips against the soft music and idle chatter of the cafe was a little louder than he had wanted. It was genuine, and it left him feeling just a tad bit better. 

"You're kidding, right? You don't have my murder planned out, do you?" He questioned lightly, as he reached inside his pocket for his wallet. It was almost twelve, and he didn't want to take up too much of Kuroo's time. 

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" 

"Tempting, but I value my life."

Daisho pulled out his wallet, and before Kuroo could complain, paid for the both of them.

"I'm not poor you kn-"

This time, it was his turn to cut the other off, "yeah, but consider it as thanks. Thought you might be busy since it's the holidays."

"I was, had to clear up my schedule for this. Aren't I the best?"

"Don't push it."

"Can't I even get a proper thank you?"

A sigh escaped Daisho's lips as they made their way to the cafe door. It was irritating, and although Kuroo pissed him off more times than he could count, it would be a lie if he said he couldn't rely on him. A small smile worked its way to his face as Daisho turned to the other man, evergreen was met with bright golden stars, "thanks for being a great friend."

If he wasn't looking at Kuroo in the eyes right at this very moment, Daisho would have missed the way they seemed to dull. Losing some of that warmth they usually held. And, after knowing Kuroo for this long, he didn't miss the obviously strained smile he offered. Feeling as if he said something wrong, Daisho tried to speak but the inky haired male beat him to it, as he gave his back a few hard pats to send him out of the cafe.

He almost missed what Kuroo was saying as he got shoved out and back into the freezing cold winter breeze. There had to have been something wrong, because Daisho swore that was the softest, most broken tone he had ever heard him speak. 

"Yeah,  **_friend_ ** ."

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW THIS CAME FROM ART SOMEWHERE- I saved it, but I no longer have the original tweet so if anyone finds it/has it or remembers it too please comment or something. I want to credit the artist, since this fic was born because of them.


End file.
